Forum:Nicholas Black
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Nicholas Black Gender: Male Age: 17 God parent: Omoikane (Please!), Uke-Mochin, Konohanasakuya Mortal Parent: Jacob Black Appearance: Striking green eyes, dark brown hair, 6'1" 180 pounds, very muscular, considered attractive Personality: He is a very light and kind person on top, but underneath he is the most manipulative and evil person you will ever meet. He is charming and suave. He is also gay. History: Connor's father worked at starbucks in Seattle. One day, a strange woman sstepped in. She didn't order coffee, she just sat. She had an aura about her, which made everyone stop and stare. She was beautiful in the way that a swan is magestic. After seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes, she walked out. Jacob saw something on the table. He rushed over and found a note. It said: "Space Needle, 11:00 pm". Thinking it was for him, he got all dressed up for the night. Jacob somehow got access to the top of the Space Needle, for all of the guards seemed to be intimidated and ignored him. When he got to the roof, the strange woman was there. She was pretty and charming, and he fell under her spell. Before his eyes, a gourmet dinner appeared filled with all his favorite foods. She seemed to know everything about him, even though they had just met. She told him of the Japanese Gods and how they were real. He didn't belive her, but she didn't mind. She grew fond of him, and they became a very happy couple. 10 months later, Nicholas was born. He was a rejoiced child, and had the most wonderful laugh. He found that he could manipulate almost anybody to get what he wanted with just a word or two. His mother would tell him of the Japanese Gods and their great adventures. At age 3, his god-parent left for elsewhere. Before she left, she gave Nick 12 Japanese coins. Realizing all she said was true, Jacob was deeply horrified. He realized the she was a goddess herself, so their child must be a Demigod. Nicholas grew up in a world were he could do what he wanted. He was not spoiled persay, but was took advantage of his life. He persuaded his teachers to give him good grades. He was the most popular kid in shcool because everyone was afraid of him. He could see find what people were emabarresed about, and could make people hate them. His father enrolled him in Martial arts and many other weapons classes. By the age of 14 he was a Black Belt 3rd Dan and a master with the katana and ninja stars. When he was 16, a group of Oni came to his school. They posed as a foriegn exchange students. One day, the Oni attacked. They grew into their true forms, red and blue 11 foot tall ogres. They searched for Nick, killing everyone in their way. Nick, who was very corageous stepped up to fight them. He took out his coins,which he always kept with him. For some reason, he knew that they wold help. When he threw the coin at the giant, it turned into a silver ninja star, inpaling the ogre's head. He soon defeated them all, though they left him with a scar on his right bicep. He raced home, and told his father. His father, looking panicked, took out a watch and a wristband. He told Nicholas that these would turn into katana, the same way the coins turned into ninja stars. He gave Nick the keys to the car, and told him to drive to where felt right. Nick got in the car and drove, it sounded like a woman's voice was guiding him. He recognized that voice, for it was the voice of his mother. He got to camp, and is now waiting to be claimed. Weapons: A dozen Ninja Stars, double Katana Username: Mochajava141 21:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) }} Category:Claimed